Catorce de Febrero
by Milaah
Summary: ¿Alguien seria tan amable de explicarle que le veía todo el mundo a esa fecha? No, nadie lo haria. Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios ante el recuerdo: Ella adoraba esa fecha... Regalo de San Valentin atrasado! SxS R


**Catorce de Febrero**

**Por: Milaah**

Disclammer: Los personajes de Card Captors no me pertencen… ¡¿Para que les digo esto si se lo saben de memoria?! En fin, pasemos al fic…

* * *

Catorce de febrero… ¿Alguien seria tan amable de explicarle que le veía todo el mundo a esa fecha? No, nadie lo haría porque nadie entendía porque él odiaba esa fecha. Es más ni el mismo sabia porque la aborrecía, el punto era que lo hacia… Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios gracias al recuerdo que acaba de emerger: _ella_ adoraba esa fecha.

Caminaba solo entre las calles de la concurrida Hong Kong, miraba su reflejo en el café que tenia en la mano. Hoy era catorce de febrero, eso quería decir tres cosas: uno, tendría que escapar de toda la población femenina del instituto más que nunca; dos, terminaría con el pupitre, el casillero y demás lugares donde pudieran dejarle cosas, llenos de chocolates en forma de corazón; tres, tendría que aguantar el sermón de todos los años de sus amigos sobre que debería conseguirse una novia.

Volteó su rostro al pasar frente a una floristería. Estaba abarrotada de clientes y decoración por el día, suspiró para seguir con su camino. Para ser sinceros el quisiera ser uno de esos tantos hombres que visitan las floristerías en busca de un ramo de flores para esa _persona especial_. Su problema era que ella estaba muy lejos para poder entregarle uno.

Cuando volvió a alzar su vista, pudo ver las rejas de la preparatoria de Hong Kong alzarse frente a él. Tiró el recipiente blanco con líquido marrón que ni siquiera había probado a la papelera. Buscó con la vista a su grupo de amigos. Por fin pudo localizarlos, y se dirigió a paso lento a donde ellos se encontraban.

-No otra vez…- decía Xing rodando los ojos al ver la cara que traía su amigo, este enseguida levantó una de sus cejas- ¿Quieres por lo que más quieras dejar de pensar en ella?- rogaba posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Cómo quieres que deje de pensar en lo que más quiero?- preguntaba tratando de mantener el tono calmado de su voz

-¡Seguramente ella te olvidó ya! ¿Por qué crees que ya no te escribe?-

El ceño del joven enseguida se frunció, sus manos se convirtieron en puños, tensó su mandíbula, y si las miradas mataran, estarían cavando una tumba para Wang Xing.

-¡Cállate!- ordenaba sacudiéndose la mano de su amigo de encima. Pasó su mirada por el grupo para luego largarse.

Genial, le había amargado aun más el día. Hacia 7 años había abandonado Japón, con la promesa que se volverían a ver algún día. Esperaba terminar este último año en la preparatoria para volver por ella. Suspiró, no veía cuando era hora de marcharse. Ya estaba frente a la puerta de su salón cuando dio un respingo. Esa presencia… No, es imposible, no puede ser ella. Se dirigió hacia su pupitre, recostó sus brazos sobre el escritorio, y su cabeza sobre sus brazos, en espera del profesor de la primera clase.

-Buenos días clase- saludaba el profesor a manera de hacer que los alumnos fueran a su sitio- El día de hoy tenemos una nueva alumna del extranjero, de la colonia de Tomoeda en Japón- el corazón del joven Li empezó a palpitar con fuerza, su mirada estaba clavada en la puerta- Pasa por favor- enseguida pudo ver dos orbes verdes, estaba que prácticamente saltaba de su asiento e iba por ella- Su nombre es Kinomoto Ying Fa- en ese momento las miradas de ambos cruzaron, sus corazones prácticamente salían de sus pechos, los dos tratando de contener las ganas de correr hacia los brazos del otro- Puede sentarse…- en profesor pasaba su vista por todo el salón hasta encontrar un puesto vacio- frente a Li, por favor levante su mano joven- ordenaba y este hizo lo que se le pidió.

La joven caminaba sin despegar su vista de él. Mordía su labio inferior, en sus ojos esmeralda había un brillo particular al igual que en los orbes ambarinos.

-Tenia que aprender chino antes de que nos pudiéramos ver…- murmuraba antes de sentarse donde le habían indicado.

-Sakura…- susurraba con una sonrisa al ver como ella acomodaba sus cosas para sentarse.

Luego pudo ver las miradas que los demás dirigían hacia ellos. Sobretodo las del montón de idiotas que tenia puesta su vista sobre Sakura. Su ceño se frunció, viendo de manera casi asesina a todo quien tuviera la vista puesta en ella. Enseguida todas las miradas acabaron en el pizarrón. Sonrió ante su pequeño triunfo. Escuchó una risita, cuando miró al frente pudo ver los hombros de Sakura subir y bajar.

-Celoso…- murmuró ella tratando de contener su risa. Al joven Li le empezó a salir vapor por las orejas y sus mejillas se calentaron.

_Se dio cuenta…_

-Te extrañe…- susurraba ella, pintando un sonrojo en la cara de ambos.

-Yo… Yo también- tartamudeaba el joven chino, sintiéndose tonto por trabarse.

-Joven Li, señorita Kinomoto ¿Algo que quieran compartir con la clase?-

-No, no señor- respondía inmediatamente Sakura fijando su vista nuevamente en el frente. El profesor les dirigió una mirada de advertencia a ambos y volvió a su explicación de hace unos segundos.

-Después hablamos…- le susurraba Shaoran antes de centrar su atención en la clase.

Vio como ella asentía e hizo lo mismo que él. Bueno o en parte, ya que ninguno de los dos se podía concentrar en las palabras del hombre que hablaba en el frente del salón. Las miradas de reojo, junto con las pequeñas sonrisas estuvieron presentes toda la clase. Esta dio fin antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, en cuanto sonó el timbre gran parte de los hombres del salón estaban alrededor del pupitre de la nueva alumna. Fueron los amigos de Xiao Lang quienes se presentaron antes que el resto del grupo.

-Mucho gusto Kinomoto, Mi nombre es Wang Xing, pero puedes llamarme Xing- decía extendiéndole la mano a manera de saludo.

-Es un placer conocerla Kinomoto, Zhang Yijie, puedes llamarme Yijie si así prefieres-

-Fa Bao a sus órdenes, encantado en conocerte- se presentaba con una sonrisa

-Zhuo Jiang para servirte, puedes llamarme Jiang-

-Xing, Yijie, Bao, Jiang, el gusto es todo mío- decía haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Oh!- exclamaba Jiang- Quisiera presentarte a un gran amigo mío- anunciaba mirando al pupitre detrás del de Sakura- El es Li Xiao Lang, es un gran sujeto cuando lo conoces-

Shaoran rodó los ojos divertido, no le extrañaba que hicieran eso. Siempre estaban presentándole muchachas, para que dejara de pensar en _ella_. Esta vez le seguiría el juego, por razones obvias. Sakura trataba de contener su risa, Shaoran le guiñó un ojo a señal de que le siguiera la corriente.

-Mucho gusto Kinomoto, déjeme decirle que es todo un honor conocerla, mi nombre es Li Xiao Lang-

-El honor es todo mío joven Li, mi nombre es Kinomoto Ying Fa-

-Yo preferiría Sakura- decía tomando su mano para depositar un beso en esta.

-Únicamente si me dejas llamarte Shaoran- reponía siguiendo su juego de coqueteo.

-Si así lo quieres- agregaba regalándole una sonrisa.

La palabra atónitos se quedaba corta para describir la expresión en el rostro de los presentes. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que vieron a Xiao Lang coquetear con una chica? Además de que en algún momento empezaron a hablar en japonés dejándolos aun mas desconcertados. Ellos dos seguían con su juego de miradas y sonrisas, Shaoran disfrutando del momento de confusión de los demás, y ella de la sonrisa de este.

-¡A que no adivinas con quien entró en mi curso Xiao Lang!- gritaba una voz chillona desde la puerta del salón.

-Tu tampoco te imaginas con quien entró en el mío Mei- respondía con una sonrisa viendo correr a su prima jalando a otro chica.

-¡Daidouji entró en mi curso!- gritaba para luego centrar su vista en la castaña que agarraba la mano del joven Li- ¿Kinomoto?-

-Hola Mei- saludaba ella con una sonrisa ante la cara de asombro de la prima de Shaoran.

-¡Kinomoto!- exclamaba lanzándose a abrazar a la japonesa.

-Yo también estoy muy contenta de verte otra vez- decía correspondiendo el gesto.

-Daidouji- saludaba Shaoran con una sonrisa a la joven.

-Li- respondía ella, luego de un par de segundos ella se hecho a reír- ¿Siete años y así es como me saludas?- preguntaba haciendo sonrojar al castaño, en realidad no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos- Vamos, por una vez que lo hagas no te va a pasar nada- decía abriendo sus brazos para poder abrazar a su viejo amigo.

Shaoran sonrió, abrazando a la chica que hizo tanto por el años atrás.

-Muchas gracias…- susurraba antes de separarse de ella.

Ella simplemente respondió con una sonrisa, para señalar con un movimiento de cabeza el lugar donde se encontraban las primas de ambos. Sakura jugaba con sus dedos, ciertamente sonrojada, esperando a poder saludarlo como en realidad quería. En el momento en que iba a ir con ella, unos pares de brazos lo retuvieron jalándolo.

-¿Quieren disculparnos un momento, señoritas?- pedía Bao antes de llevarse a Xiao Lang con ellos.

Las muchachas asintieron, aunque Sakura algo desanimada. Shaoran quiso matar a su grupo de amigos por apartarlo del momento que estuvo esperando durante años.

-Tienen 30 segundos para decirme que quieren- exigía el joven Li de brazos cruzado y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso es exactamente lo que tu vas a hacer- reponía Yijie para ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo- Hace un par de días tu no querías saber absolutamente nada sobre chicas, y ahora llegan dos chicas nuevas y tu te lanzas a por ellas-

-Ese par tienen nombre, y únicamente me interesa una- decía empezando a exasperarse.

-¿Quieres decirnos que tiene de especial para que después de tanto tiempo les prestes atención a las chicas?-

_28… 29… 30…_

-Si me disculpan- se "excusaba" para salir de entre ellos hacia la persona que quería ver. No le había echo caso a los llamados de sus amigos, en ese momento solo tenia ojos y oídos para una sola persona.

La felicidad momentánea que había tenido hace un par de segundos desapareció cuando vio una horda de idiotas alrededor de **su** Sakura… y bueno de Daidouji. Frunció el ceño, por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de mañana y se escurrió entre los hombres que rodeaban a las japonesas. Agarró la mano de la maestra de cartas para jalarla de ese entre montón de adolescentes. Tomoyo sonrió ante los más que evidentes celos de su viejo amigo de primaria. Ella se excusó de los muchachos que la rodeaban y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Meiling.

-Veo que Shaoran no ha cambiado…- comentaba refiriéndose a sus celos.

-Si…- afirmaba Mei sonriendo- Espero que esta vez las cosas marchen mejor-

-Para eso vinimos-

-¿No ibas a dejar que Kinomoto viniera sola verdad?-

-¡No podía perderme del reencuentro de ese par!- decía mientras unas estrellas se formaban en sus ojos- ¡Traje mi cámara para poder guardar este momento para la posteridad!-

-Tu tampoco cambias Daidouji…- suspiraba Mei para fijar su vista en ambos hechiceros.

-Aunque yo no fui la única en venir-

-¿Ah?- preguntaba alzando una ceja la joven Li.

-Observa y veras- decía apuntando hacia los castaños.

Los antiguos rivales por las cartas Clow se miraban fijamente. Ninguno había hecho un movimiento pensando que el otro se podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. Este era el verdadero reencuentro, después de siete largos años por fin podrían estar jun…

-¡Mocoso!- llamaba un peluche desde el bolso de la muchacha.

Una vena brotó por la frente del joven hechicero. Su mirada fulminante fue centrada en la identidad falsa de Kerberos.

-¡¿Se puede saber quien te llamó peluche?!-

-Sigues siendo un mocoso mal educado- reprochaba el guardián- siete años sin vernos y así no más me recibes-

-¡Pues ni siquiera tenía ganas de verte!-

-Fíjate que yo tampoco, pero tenia que acompañar a Sakurita, no podía dejarla en manos de un mocoso como tu, Kami-sama sabrá que podrías hacerle-

-¡Pero que dices!- gritaba incomodo fijando su vista en otra parte con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

-Shaoran… Kero…- pedía la castaña señalando hacia en donde había un grupo de personas mirándolos extrañados, una gota brotó por la frente de los viejos "enemigos"- Creo que mejor vamos a un lugar con menos gente- pedía para sentir la mano de Shaoran sobre la suya.

-Claro- decía volteando su vista hacia Daidouji y su prima- Mei, Daidouji- llamaba haciendo señas con su cabeza en dirección a la puertas. Ambas chicas asintieron y siguieron a los castaños por lo pasillos de la preparatoria.

Sakura sentía todas las miradas sobre ella, las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres sobre ella y las envidiosas de las muchachas. Estaba totalmente cohibida, con la cabeza gacha con las mejillas sonrojadas. Shaoran volteó a mirarla, sonrió al verla así, para darle un poco de confianza y hacerle saber que estaba con ella pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella. Su sonrojo aumentó, las miradas lujuriosas disminuyeron y las envidiosas se multiplicaron.

-Ya casi llegamos- le susurraba el castaño a su acompañante dirigiéndole una mirada al bolso de la chica, casi podía escuchar las maldiciones del molesto peluche. Sonrió con aires de victoria, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de cómo iba junto con Sakura.

-¿¡Oigan tortolos les parece si nos sentamos allá!?- preguntaba la voz de Meiling detrás de ellos.

Shaoran giró su cabeza lentamente con el rostro levemente sonrojado hasta encontrarse con la mirada divertida de su prima. Junto a ella iba Daidouji, quien como cosa rara, iba con la cámara de video con la mira sobre ellos. El sonrojo en él aumentó, volvió su vista al frente y asintió para guiar a Sakura hacia donde apuntaba la joven Li.

Ya sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, el guardián salió disparado de dentro del bolso de la maestra de cartas. Posó su mirada fulminante sobre los orbes ambarinos, quien se la devolvía con la misma intensidad. Se podía ver como estas chocaban en el aire. El guardián desvió su mirada por dos segundos del descendiente de Clow para centrarla en su amiga. Pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos verdes que hacia años no veía. Suspiró al darse cuenta que eso era por la cercanía del mocoso. Dejó su postura defensiva que cargaba hacia unos momentos y se dirigió al regazo de Tomoyo, dejando desconcertado al joven chino.

-Oye Daidouji, ¿Acaso Hiiragizawa no va a aparecer también?- preguntaba Mei al ver el silencio que se había formado.

-Quiso venir pero tiene asuntos pendiente que arreglar, al igual que la profesora Kinomoto quien también quería verte- contestaba Tomoyo.

-¿Profesora Kinomoto?- preguntaban extrañados ambos chinos.

-Mi hermano se casó con Kaho hace un año- afirmaba Sakura ganándose una mirada por el par de primos.

-¿Pero tu hermano… y… Tsukishiro?- Shaoran estaba en desconcierto total.

La pregunta hizo a Sakura soltar una risa nerviosa. Mordió su labio inferior sin saber que palabras usar exactamente, soltó un suspiro y se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno… Lo de ellos termino hace mucho tiempo ya… fue algo… pasajero… después Kaho volvió a Japón y pues… mi hermano estaba libre y ellos… bueno…-

-Ya comprendimos Sakura- afirmaba Mei- pero entonces ¿Qué pasó con Yukito?-

Tomoyo soltó otro suspiro antes de apagar la cámara, cosa que agradeció el descendiente de Clow, para dejarla a un lado.

-¿Quién diría que los guardianes terminarían juntos?-

-¿Akizuki y Tsukishiro? ¿Ellos…?- volvían a hablar los atónitos Li, cuantas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo, vieron como Daidouji asentí con la cabeza.

-Wow… Muchas cosas han cambiado en este tiempo- afirmaba Shaoran.

-Pero no todo ha cambiado…- susurraba Sakura aferrándose más a la mano de él.

Meiling y Tomoyo sonrieron al notar el gesto de Sakura. Enseguida Tomoyo se paró con la excusa de querer ir a la cafetería, idea que fue secundada por Meiling. La joven Daidouji logró convencer al Kero de ir con ellas prometiéndole un par de dulces. Después de esto los castaños quedaron realmente solos, en un lugar apartado de toda persona. Y todo esto ocurrió en no más de 20 segundos.

-¿Qué fue eso…?- preguntaba desconcertado el joven.

No hubo respuesta. Volteó a ver a su acompañante, enseguida pudo ver sus orbes verdes abarrotados de lagrimas y una sonrisa en sus labios. No tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar ya que Sakura estaba en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Te extrañe tanto Shaoran!- técnicamente gritaba la castaña ahogada en un sollozo de felicidad.

Shaoran sonrió correspondiendo el gesto. La apretó delicadamente contra si, temiendo hacerle daño. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, dejándose llevar por el momento.

_Por fin juntos…_

-Yo también te extrañe mi dulce flor- decía respirando el aroma de ella- Me hiciste demasiada falta-

-A mi también…-

-Me preocupé bastante cuando dejaste de responder mis cartas- le aseguraba- pensé que no querías saber más de mi-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, tonto? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un momento como para no querer saber de ti…- decía riendo.

-¿Puedo saber entonces porque me tuviste tan nervioso desde hace un año?-

-Bueno…- suspiraba mientras sentía que sus mejillas se coloraban- Quería darte una sorpresa… Quería venir a estudiar a Hong Kong, pero primero tenia que aprender chino, pero eso ya te lo dije. Te juro que me costó bastante no responder a todo lo que me mandabas pero si respondía arruinaría la sorpresa-

-Y valla sorpresa que me diste- murmuraba sonriendo.

Su abrazo seguía presente, no se separarían por nada en un buen rato…

-¿Sakura…?-

-Dime…-

-Te amo…-

-Yo también te amo…- respondía acomodándose mejor en su pecho.

Los minutos pasaban, ellos seguían abrazado, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido…

-¿No es romántico…?- suspiraba Tomoyo detrás de un arbusto.

-Por supuesto que si…- secundaba Mei.

-¡Que ese mocoso le quita las manos encima a Sakurita ya!- exclamaba el guardián para luego intentar salir volando hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Nada de eso…- lo regañaba Meiling agarrándolo por la cola.

-¡Suéltame chiquilla!- ordenaba la identidad falsa de Kerberos.

-¿Cómo le quitas las baterías a este peluche, Daidouji?-

-¡No soy ningún peluche- se quejaba Kero.

-¿Te quedarías quieto si Mei te lleva por un dulce?- preguntaba Tomoyo volteando hacia donde el guardián armaba su pequeño alboroto.

-¿Dulces?- indagaba al momento que sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Vete peluche, vamos por tus dichosos dulces-

-¡Que no soy un peluche!-

-Yo no soy ninguna chiquilla así que deja de quejarte- ordenaba abriendo su bolso para que entrara en él- y vamos a la cafetería-

-Lo hago por los dulces- declaraba antes de esconderse en la cartera de Mei.

A unos metros los dos hechiceros estaban recostados al árbol. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Shaoran abrazaba por la cintura a la japonesa, mientras que esta descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos…- Comentaba el castaño.

-Cuando sellamos la carta vacio…- afirmaba Sakura.

-Ese fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida- ella permanecía en silencio escuchando lo que el decía- Ese día la persona que más amo me dijo que me correspondía…-

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron, recordando cuando se le había declarado. Pero ella también podía sonrojarlo a él…

-¿Sabes cual fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida?- preguntaba Sakura, él permaneció en silencio al igual que ella- Él día que cambiamos las cartas luz y oscuridad, ese día la persona a quien más amo me dijo que me quería…- luego soltó una pequeña risa para abrir los ojos y verle a la cara- ¡Te veías tan lindo tartamudeando!-

-Estaba muy nervioso…- se defendía el chico mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmín al igual que las de ella- Además tenia 11 años, no puedes culparme-

-Aun así te veías muy lindo- declaraba para darle un beso en el cachete, provocando un sonrojo mayor en el castaño.

-Pero sabes algo…-

Después de un par de segundos en espera a que hablara, decidió darle pie.

-¿Qué?- indagaba la castaña.

-¿Te parece si repetimos la declaración? Es que la última vez no fue muy romántica que digamos- decía para luego escuchar una risita por parte de ella.

-Awww… Pero me gustó cuando me lo dijiste la primera vez, fuiste tan lindo…- suspiraba recordando el nerviosismo y el brillo en aquellos orbes ambarinos.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaba despegando su cabeza del árbol para poder mirarla- Bueno… Lo intentaré de nuevo- decía pegando su frente a la de ella- Quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho…- declaraba antes de rozar sus labios- Eres la persona más especial de mi vida- volvía a rozarlos- No podría vivir sin ti- murmuraba haciendo que sus alientos chocaran- Te amo…- le susurraba antes de besarla.

Sakura suspiró dentro de la boca del chino… ¿Cuándo no había esperado por poder probar sus labios…? Y es que no había otra persona con quien quisiera compartir su primer beso que no fuera él… Sus pulmones reclamaron oxigeno, obligándolos a separarse. Shaoran seguía con sus ojos cerrados, al igual que su compañera, con su frente pegada a la de ella.

-¿Sakura…?- llamaba el chico.

-Dime-

-Te amo- repetía el castaño.

-Yo te amo más- reponía la maestra de cartas.

-Yo más…-

-Pues yo aun más…-

-¿Sakura?-

-Dime-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

La chica abrió los ojos enseguida, la pregunta la había agarrado por sorpresa. Pudo ver como los orbes ambarinos contemplaban fijamente sus esmeraldas, en espera de su respuesta. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos para robarle un beso.

-No habría otra cosa que quisiera más…- murmuraba antes de que él volviera a besarla.

-¡Xiao Lang!- exclama unas voces chillonas haciendo que ambos se separaran.

-Ay no…- suspiraba el chino, llevando una mano a sus sienes para masajearlas, como si eso fuese capaz de calmar el repentino dolor de cabeza que acaba de tener.

-¿Quiénes son ellas Shaoran?-

El chico sonrió divertido para despegar su vista de donde había escuchado el coro de voces gritonas que lo llamaban.

-Se hacen llamar mi club de fans, creen que soy su "sex-symbol"…-

-¿Tienes un club de fans? Un momento ¡¿Eres su sex-symbol?!- preguntaba incrédula haciendo pucheros.

-¿Celosa?- decía tratando de contener la sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo es posible que mi novio tenga un club de fans o sea el sex-symbol de unas babeadas?-

-Pues tu si tienes un club de fans-

-¿Ah si?- preguntaba alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto, y estas mirando al presidente, vicepresidente, tesorero y secretario de tu club-

Sonrió al escuchar a su novio. ¿Por qué tenia que ser siempre tan lindo? Olvídenlo, así le gustaba.

-Aun queda el problema del montón de tontas que andan detrás de ti-

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de ellas-

Fijó su vista nuevamente en el lugar de donde se escuchaban los gritos. Podía oír a Sakura bufando, le parecía tan bonita cuando se ponía celosa. Un grupo de chicas invadió en campo, todas con chocolates en la mano.

-¡Xiao Lang!- exclamaban al verlo debajo del árbol.

Se detuvieron a mitad de camino cuando vieron a la chica en brazos del joven Li. Una de ellas, al parecer la líder del grupo se adelantó a todas caminando en dirección a la pareja. Pasaba de una mirada fulminante hacia la chica y una lujuriosa al castaño.

-Feliz día de San Valentín- decía la chica extendiéndole el corazón de chocolate que traía en la mano.

-Wang…- suspiraba pidiendo paciencia- Que seas hermana de Xing no significa que puedas regalarme chocolates en San Valentín, ni venir a hablar conmigo-

La chica hizo pucheros para luego poner su vista sobre la castaña que estaba con él y la apuntó con el dedo mirándola asesinamente.

-¡¿Por qué a ella si la abrazas, la dejas estar contigo, si apenas esta llegando de Japón y a mi que me conoces desde que entraste a la preparatoria jamás me has ni siquiera hablado?! ¡Siempre soy yo la que te busca!- gritaba con su voz chillona.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo? No-me-interesas, ¿Qué no entiendes de esas tres palabras? Oh, yo creo que el "no" espero que esta vez te quede bien claro, no quiero absolutamente nada contigo-

La joven Wang antes de darse media vuelta le tiro el chocolate a la cara. Se vio frustrada cuando el lo atajó con la mano, antes de que llegase a pegarle. Dio media vuelta, levantando su barbilla como si con eso fuese a conservar parte de su orgullo. Se abrió paso entre las chicas que miraban la escena, estas también se dieron vuelta después de arrojarle sus chocolates al castaño. Ya cuando todas estuvieron fuera de su vista, Sakura se echó a reír.

-¿Con ese carácter y tienes un club de fans?-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- decía encogiéndose de hombros- Oye… Mei, Daidouji y el peluche se están tardando demasiado-

-Si…- afirmaba ella para darse cuenta de que los habían dejado solos mucho tiempo.

Miró a sus pies, pudo ver el montón de chocolates haciendo un reguero frente a ellos. Enseguida se sonrojó, ¿Cómo era posible que se le hubiera olvidado comprarle un chocolate a Shaoran por el dia de San Valentín?

-O… oye Shaoran… Yo… Lo siento-

-¿Hoe? ¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Bueno es que yo… a mi se me olvidó comprarte un chocolate por ser día de San Valentín y…- hablaba la chica viendo el reguero de dulces frente a ellos.

-No digas tonterías Sakura- decía agarrando su mentón para que lo mirase. Sakura estaba increíblemente colorada, sonrió ante la visión embobándose con sus esmeraldas por unos segundos. No pudo evitar besar su frente para luego juntarla con la suya-Tu eres lo mejor que me puedes dar por San Valentín, aunque…- decía mientras sus mejillas se coloraban- yo tampoco te compre nada…-

-Ya veo…- murmuraba como si estuviera pensando algo- Ya se como nos podemos recompensar mutuamente-

-¿Si? A ver, dime-

-Si me das un beso no me molesto…- decía mientras sentía que los colores subían a su rostro con aun mas rapidez.

-Todos los que tu quieras- afirmaba antes de juntar sus labios.

Las manos de Sakura se dirigieron hacia la nuca de su novio, atrayéndolo aun más a ella; y las manos de él a la cintura de ella con el mismo fin. Su novia enredaba sus dedos en sus mechos rebeldes mientras que Shaoran acariciaba sus curvas. Segundos después el chino estaba tumbado en el suelo con Sakura encima. Ambos se separaron por unos segundos simplemente para mirarse a los ojos.

-Te amo…- susurraron al mismo tiempo antes de volver a besarse.

_Y es que después de todo, catorce de febrero no resultó tan mala fecha…_

* * *

FIN

Notas de Mila-chan: Konichiwa! ^^ Feliz día de los enamorados **atrasado… coff coff** para los enamorados, feliz día de la amistad para los amigos, pero como yo no entro en ese paquete entonces nada pues… xP

Por ser día de la amistad, va dedicado a mis amigas quienes me han apoyado desde siempre! Las amuu!! Y también va dedicado especialmente a Gaby-chan, enserio no se que haría sin ti Sweetie!

Bueno, pasando de las dedicatorias al fic. ¿Qué tal? Es el segundo mundo-no-alterno que hago… xD Me parece raro hacer algo que no sea un mundo-alterno, la mayoría de nosotros hacemos eso si se dan cuenta… En fin, ¿Vieron que mi lobito tiene club de fans? ¡Yo soy su presidenta! ¿Quién quiere entrar?

Suscripciones a través de reviews… También se reciben comentarios! El punto es que dejen reviews si? ¡Háganme feliz por favor!

¡Nos leeremos después! ^^

Mila-chan


End file.
